Katai
Katai (硬い,Katai) is a shinobi from Kumogakure and the right-hand-man of the X Raikage. He is also the official guardian of the Eight Tailed Beast, Gyūki and the husband of its host, Odi Bi. Born in the Land of Lightning, Katai lived as a child whose abilities were achieved through hard work and perseverance. His childhood, tainted with unpleasant memories of indifference and loneliness, was no different from the average shinobi. He excelled through the Ninja Academy and practiced his own principle of perfecting simplicity. Achieving greatness with minimal stress. Eventually Katai achieved his dreams, even catching the attention of the Raikage who recommended his service to the Anbu. He could not obtain captaincy through youthful vigor, and his stubbornness often lead to various failures. However his combat ability and skillful perception propelled his name throughout the Five Shinobi Lands. He garnered the title Indomitable Fortress (不抜砦,Fubatsu Toride) after demonstrating his endless arsenal and ability to rain down destruction on his opponent. During a retrieval mission, he single-handedly obliterated an entire mercenary group in a silent night. The retrieval mission involved rescuing the Jinchūriki of Gyūki, Odi Bi. Although powerful in her own right she had been deceived, captured and held for ransom. Prior, the two had developed a secretive relationship which served as a tool in her entrapment. His guilt manifested in a primal rage where he stormed their headquarters and retrieved both Kumogakure’s greatest weapon and his greatest weakness. Rather than reprimand the two for such dangerous behavior and selfish intentions, the X Raikage allowed both Odi Bi and Katai to continue their relationship. Even hosting their wedding beneath the Raikage building. But rather than continue his career as an official Anbu, Katai accepted a secretive mission to protect Gyuuki and gather information when foreign groups interfere with matters pertaining to Tailed Beast. His missions involve Tailed Beast, their history and the diplomatic relationships between their host. Among assuring that the Eight Tailed Beast is safe; as Katai would never allow Odi Bi in harm’s way. Katai has possessed a fascination with Octopi from the beginning of his academic career, well into his tenure as one of Kumogakure’s top shinobi. So much so, he managed to raise an entire reef of Octopus and utilize their advanced intelligence to create his own personal squad. He took on an Octopus-like theme and even tamed a natural being whose might had been passed down throughout Kumogakure legend. Soon, the perverted shinobi became known as Katai of the Octopus (硬いの蛸, Katai no Tako) or Eight Handed Perverted Shinobi of the Octopus (八手エロ忍の蛸, Hachite Ero-nin no Tako"). After several years, Katai's contract with Octopi has reached over several hundred reefs, using the octopi's enhanced intelligence to order them to expand his influence and gather further supporters. It is later revealed that his older brother.... Background Personality Katai is extremely stubborn and hardheaded when it comes to his views and perception. He often walks with an air of not caring and a “Fuck It” attitude when it comes to things that aren’t his concern. At times it comes off as an aura of overconfidence while others perceive it as a great sense of self. He believes he can accomplish anything and everything he puts his mind to. However, getting Katai to place his unshakable resolve into something he considers extremely strenuous without an equal reward is almost impossible. Some call Katai’s love of overwhelming the enemy with extreme force a physical representation of his personality. He often jokes that he does nothing for free and desires payment, later admitting that his form of payment is simply food. Katai hides his insecurities and worries underneath layers of self confidence and optimism. Nothing is impossible. Katai will simply respond that things will get better or the rainstorms always ends when faced with a challenge or a worsening condition. However, he has shown that his extreme mental fortitude and stubbornness has limitations when it comes to trivial matters. He has accepted death from a common cold, cried when he stubbed his toe and even ran from a centipede. Katai states that not everyone can be the foundation required to hold up a mountain. And such he will carry it and leave the little boulders and rocks to his allies and loved ones. Katai is a man who will hold a grudge. But unlike those who chase vengeance and power, Katai believes heavily in the power of oneself. Should someone prove unreliable, he knows that he himself wields the power to bring change. And such, will accomplish any task before asking for assistance. Katai asking for help is considered a rare occurrence, one that is taken as seriously as an invasion. He sprouts the ideology that all creatures have the power and ability to choose their own destiny and build their own power. Even had he not been born with Magnet Release, Katai states that he would still possess the same renown and infamy. He even demonstrates it by exhibited a powerful command over Earth Release, a nature anyone and everyone can utilize. His stubbornness has been proven to be the result of hard work and perseverance. Undergoing countless mental and emotional abuse as a child and teenager has made it so Katai relies on himself more than others. Even though his wife despises his hardheaded nature, she has stated that he is the sturdiest pillar to rely on. The Raikage has noted that he has shown the spirit of a leader since childhood but lacks the ability to compromise. The Raikage also believes that Odi Bi is the only person Katai will willingly ask for help or listen to. However, Katai can admit when he is wrong or defeated. As much as he hates to be wrong, he uses defeat as a fuel to become stronger or better. When someone appears with considerable power, he will willingly acknowledge them and use them as a mountain to overcome. Katai is extremely protective. Not only has he willingly threw his life on the line to protect Kumogakure, but has gone on rampages when Odi Bi is threatened. Even though his loyalty lies with Kumogakure, the Raikage has told other aides that should the village wrong Odi Bi, they would have to deal with Katai before all else. He is a man who follows his own personal principles and beliefs. He frequently disobeys the Raikage’s orders should he view them unfair or cruel. It is for this reason that the task of protecting Gyūki falls beneath himself. For should something happen to the village leader, the Raikage knows that Katai will continue his duty. Having a stubborn heart beneath him lets the Raikage know that the village will always follow their Ninja Way, even should an accident occur. Still his stubbornness is not above letting others assist him. Katai is extremely friendly, befitting his front as the simple Innkeeper of the Black Lotus Inn; the most popular inn within the Land of Lightning. During missions, Katai welcomes helping hands and will work alongside his team to solve a problem. Others have noted that Katai is socially awkward, as he misses social cues and likes to make an awkward situation even more awkward by pointing out specific feelings and elephants in the room. Katai prefers diplomacy. Although has a battle loving persona and enjoys combat, the usage of his techniques often leave his surroundings destroyed. So rather than unleash his constraints, Katai will attempt to talk his way out of a situation. He is often referred to as ‘’’Silver-Tongued Katai’’’ (‘’’’) for his numerous attempts at deceit and trickery. He will argue semantics and attempt to bring peace to a situation. However once he is involved in combat, there are few who can stop him. He has drawn out battle for the sake of enjoyment, even healing his opponents so that they could have a second round. Diplomatic approaches are ignored when someone he cares for is in danger. He will sacrifice himself and kill whoever is necessary to assure that his loved one’s, which are few and far between, are safe. This has caused the Raikage to trust Katai with important task. Katai’s selfish love assures that there are none who can manipulate him through politics or monetary gain. He is one of few who can love a Jinchuuriki. He views the tailed beast as living creatures capable of human understanding and often enjoys conversations with Gyūki. So much so it is habit for Gyūki to take over her body as she sleep and the two to discuss trivial matters. They even have a special plan in case something occurs. His loyalty to Odi Bi is so strong that he will reprimand those who use lust and sexual desire as weaponry. Although he will look and compliment an enchanting figure, it is impossible to break Katai’s resolve. Katai despises responsibility. So much so that he told the Raikage, during a casual meeting about emergency planning, that someone else would be better suited to be Raikage should something occur. Even in regards to temporarily taking reigns, Katai only agreed with helping the other candidate. He desires to become a powerful shinobi who lives a peaceful life as a wholesome innkeeper with a loving family. The responsibility of being an Innkeeper would disrupt that dream. However he desires the power to protect himself and his loved ones as well as to enjoy occasional battle. The innkeeper is known for stating that should the world go to hell, he wishes to have the only garden. His power is so that even in times of war, he and his family and friends can live in peace and tranquility. Much to Odi Bi' annoyance, Katai is extremely perverted with weird tendencies towards women. Although faithful and devoted, he is one who enjoys the beauty of the female body. He has an incredibly large collection of Ukiyo-e eratica. Not only do they decorate his inn from the bottom floor to the master bedrooms, he even has a secret hideout in the mountains where he stores his most treasured pieces. Odi Bi noted that should he sell his hidden treasure, they would have enough money to buy several plots of land. He enjoys erotica from various countries and lands, stating that love is the truest emotion of all. That it is responsible for the creation of mankind and the continuing of society. However, Katai will never overstep his boundaries and risk the happiness of Odi Bi, stating that his Ukiyo-e prints are contracts that keep him a hundred percent faithful. The truth is he finds humans and other connections subpar to the bond created between himself and Bi. His enjoyment and erotica is the equivalent to a child who reads fictional books for excitement. He is happy with his current situation and desires nothing more and nothing less. A further testament of their connective personality, both Katai and Bi are confrontational people whose stubbornness are unmatched. A product of Katai’s stubbornness is his signature catchphrase of “Really Though?” (‘’ “). A phrase which is attached to his sentence whenever he is aggravated, happy, frustrated or flustered. Appearance Abilities Katai is an exceptional shinobi. His mentors and allies have stated that Katai's infamy stems from the foundation of perseverance and determination. This determination allowed Katai to take personalize and propel Fūinjutsu's functionality. Overall, he is a shinobi who earned his reputation and power through innovation and hard work. The current Raikage stated that should something occur, she trusts Katai with protecting the village alongside (coming soon); the two acting as a perfect combination for a leader. Katai is also the only person capable of withstanding the rage of Bi. And the only shinobi who is allowed to monitor Gyūki. Although he has garnered quite the reputation as a hardworking shinobi, Katai has practiced diplomacy since his childhood and accomplished a career using words as peace methods. His focus on word is perhaps the reasoning his combat foundation are sealing techniques. He believes that violence will only lead to further destruction. Additionally, his method of combat resembles a Tailed Beast rampaging through the village, making it rather difficult for him to fight without restraint. However, his gentle approach to situations hides an even greater desire to protect that which he loves while achieving a level of power that surpasses all else. And so Katai would unleash his constraints and bombard his enemies with constant firepower. When compared to his brother, (Coming Soon), he is easily overlooked. Katai is not a shinobi of talent or gifts. Although he enjoys combat and values power, he believes that one’s strength should come from within and that accepting external gifts without earning it is a waste of time and effort. He is a shinobi who is important in the protection of the Eight Tailed Beast. Should something occur, he has displayed the potential to help subdue and reseal the rampaging beast single-handily. However it is his peaceful nature and kind heart that has earned him the trust of Gyūki overall. Katai’s belief that all living creatures deserve freedom has made him one who Kumogakure’s Raikage trust the most when dealing with situations that involve Tailed Beast. He is a shinobi of innovation and imagination. He approaches every problem with both experience and an open mind; Katai expresses an intricate belief that the greatest weapon is the most flexible. Chakra and Physical Prowess Katai’s chakra reserves and usage is a special case among the shinobi world. Kage, Jounin, and other high ranking individuals prefer and desire a large chakra reserve. They envy the host of Tailed Beast and chase infinite energy in order to enhance their mediocre techniques. Contrarily, Katai’s chakra reserves are considered slightly above average among his peers with a difference that is easily overlooked. Opponents who are capable of analyzing his chakra often overlook the Kumogakure shinobi due to this obvious fact, something Katai considers an advantage he weaponizes. While his chakra is average, he has mastered it to levels that far surpass his peers and a wide variety of his enemies. With lesser energy, Katai is able to better manipulate it through efficient allocation and responsible consumption. Every technique has a specific amount of chakra it requires to work without failure. The average Shinobi overloads their jutsu in order to increase its destructive power. Squandering their energy at an accelerated pace causes sloppy execution and lessens the time available for actual combat. Providing the perfect amount required for efficient utilization allows Katai to fight for prolong periods while using his technique at a productive rate. He achieves deadly technique employment by exhibiting an even greater focus on chakra control. Katai teaches his subordinates that he has achieved such monstrous control over his energy by applying the importance of breathing to his body. Breathing and the circulation of blood are intimately tied together. Treating chakra in the same manner as breathing allows him to delicately manipulate his energy without wasting an ounce. Normal techniques are cast with half the average seals without losing power. The naturalness of one’s bloodline trait amplifies its usage while deducing the time required to activate techniques. Katai has garnered infamy for his ability to use signature techniques without hand seals, relying on hand motions or conscious command. Stronger techniques are activated by a seal formed on a single hand as opposed to two. Eliminating preparation time required by most shinobi is an extremely useful advantage. So far, only the Raikage’s lightning enhanced form has matched his speed in techniques. Despite his stationary form of combat, Katai is very skilled with taijutsu; something forced upon him by his mentor the X Raikage. He focuses on the aspects of speed, agility and dexterity in order to maneuver around his opponents. Avoiding attacks in order to create openings while refraining from physically resisting his enemy energy. His speed allows him to achieve the advantage granted by proper location manipulation. He can avoid attacks while deducing the areas where his enemies are at a disadvantage. Katai’s agility and dexterity allows him to control his body so much so that he is capable of altering his movements mid maneuver and without a wasted step. While he rarely displays his acrobatic prowess against opponents, Katai regularly practices specific routines and refers to them as his primary style of physical combat. Katai hides his hand seals and bukijutsu through the usage of his speed and diversionary tactics, tricking skilled eyes into overlooking the technique and wondering when it had been cast. He can set up a deathly trap by skillfully and speedily jumping between locations before leading his target to the designated center. Before they are able to deduce his intentions, they are defeated with a snap of his finger. Katai’s focus on speed and his weapon based combat style has caused him to focus less on physical power. However he is still strong enough to break through walls and resist large weapons. Unfortunately, his illness diminishes his physical energy at an accelerated rate. Ninjutsu Katai possessing an extreme focus of Ninjutsu, which makes his partnership . He prefers simplicity and repitiong as opposed to overwhelming power and massive arsenals. Those who practice a thousand different kicks will lose to the shinobi who mastered one. He is the Master of One in a world of Jack of All Trades. And such, his usage of his techniques are considered unsurpassed by those who wield them with a variety of other abilities. While he lacks the variety to combat any situation, he is able to combine innovation with his Ninjutsu to overcome obstacles. He refers to his NInjutsu as a tree which he will eventually branch out into a forest through the creation of various uses. This includes creating fatal offensive techniques, unbreakable defensive jutsu, or extremely useful supportive abilities. Bukijutsu It was revealed during his childhood that Katai’s skill in physical combat lacked due to his unique illness. And such he refrained from physically resisting opponents for extended periods of time. Born from Kumogakure, a village renown for their taijutsu and kenjutsu, Katai was often ostracized and ridiculed by his fellow students. However the child's stubbornness meant that Katai would eventually overcome the obstacles and even surpass his fellow classmates; which occurred when he discovered his affinity for weaponry. He studied the history of Kumogakure’s legendary arsenal and weapons of warfare religiously. Eventually he began to build his own armory. He practiced various forms of shurikenjutsu and different types of projectile-based combat. The usage of shuriken and kunai allows him to skillfully eliminate his opponents without the threat of defeat. He masterfully manipulates their trajectory with the use of wire strings in a manner similar to the method used by . After encountering a shinobi from Sunagakure, Katai applied his impressive chakra control to create threads of energy which he used to further control his weaponry without wasting his wire string. Even without blessed eyes, Katai demonstrated the usage of deflection in order to alter trajectory mid-flight. Training in speed and agility has made it so Katai is able to throw his weaponry at exceptional speeds. So much so that he has caught sharingan users off guard and left normal shinobi wondering when he retrieved his weapon. This ability receives an exponential boost with the usage of Lightning Flash Blade Creation. A technique that transforms a simple throw into a deadly launch. While Katai jokes about deteriorating eyesight, he is considered one of Kumogakure's finest marksman. Witnesses often question his 100/100 record regarding target practice, stating that he has succeeding in striking targets outside the normal perception. The Kumogakure shinobi states that it is simply a sensation or a gut feeling, literally willing himself to always hit his target. In actuality, it is the subconscious combination of several different senses constantly amplifying one another in order to achieve accuracy and precision. Katai revealed that, while normal humans tend to rely on their eyesight 90% of the time, he instead sharpens all of his senses equally. Thus allowing him to alternate and focus over a larger range than those whose vision dictate their action. Katai's main offensive approach is through various Manipulated Tools techniques and his Twin Rising Dragons. Manipulated Tools releases his weapons from their seals for different uses. Primarily he transforms them into projectiles, firing a rapid blast of weaponry at his victims. Initially, Katai utilized both wire string and chakra threads in order to manipulate their trajectory and alter formations without sacrificing speed and power. They possessed enough concussive strength to shred his victims apart and break through considerable defenses. The objects achieve speeds which makes them resemble shining streaks of white light soaring from the sky as they bombard the battlefield from above. His seals have a special sequence that release objects with a small concussive explosion, reminiscing the projectile power and functionality of a gun. Thus he is able to throw projectiles without the requirement of actually physically touching the weapon. Katai applied this theory to his Twin Rising Dragons technique, releasing an endless shower of weapons from high above. The addition of Magnet Release grants Katai a telekinetic control over his weapons. He can halt their progression, alter their trajectory and fire his projectiles at rates which surpass the speed of sound. Perhaps the greatest benefit of manipulating his weaponry through magnetic forces is the near limitless amount of weaponry he can control at once. Witnesses have spoke of Katai showering the battlefield with thousands of swords in a matter of minutes without a second thought. And seconds later, continue to command the bladed weapons from a stationary position. While his weapons are often sealed upon his person, several different tools are actually enclosed within specialized scrolls which include a retrieval seal. An inspiring user of his bloodline trait, Magnet Release allows Katai to manipulate both weapons and objects in unprecedented ways. With metallurgy being man’s greatest invention, there are few weapons that are unable to fall victim to Katai’s command. And such, Katai displays an innate advantage against shinobi who rely on bukijutsu. Perhaps the basic skill he exhibits is the power to subconsciously sense metal and other magnetic objects in a manner akin to a sixth sense. He can follow his projectiles and ‘’feel’’ their trajectory. His signature extrasensory technique gives him continuous feedback in regards to metallic weaponry and any form of resistance; removing the element of surprise his opponent desires to obtain. After exhibiting impressive control over his kekkei genkai, Katai managed to discover a special metal that only occurs in the Land of Lightning, Hihīrokane (日色金, HIhiirogane “Lit meaning: Sun-colored Metal”) A metal which is lighter than gold, harder than diamond and does not rust. It possesses a unique property which allows for an easier circulation of chakra, amplifying his usage of techniques that revolve primarily around chakra control. The light resistance makes it extremely resectable and reactive to his magnetic chakra. Katai has created over hundreds of objects with this material and applied a special band around objects of different composition in order to gain an easier control. Regardless of the composition, Katai’s magnet release grants him an unimaginable control over various forms of weaponry. He is able to seemingly manipulate weapons telekinetically, altering their movements with slight gestures or blasting his opponent with a continuous torrent of blades. His signature technique, Silent Murder, transforms bukijutsu into a form of projectile launching which can completely demolish the strongest defenses at an impeccable distance. In naval battle, his bukijutsu has allowed him to stand against the forces of an entire country. So much so his epithet as the Indomitable Fortress was earned after he sunk a bandit fleet in a single night. The Raikage has noted that Katai is the perfect form of defense when Kumogakure’s coast is threatened. His projectiles are of varying sizes and densities in order to overcome thousands of situations. Katai combined his exceptional chakra control to obtain a considerable mastery over the concept of Shadow Clone Jutsu. However, although he is fond of creating clones of himself, Katai prefers to multiply his weaponry in order to achieve a near infinite arsenal. Used on his projectiles, each possesses the original destructive power of the original - creating an endless rain of destruction. He applies the cloning jutsu to several different explosives in order to increase their functionality tenfold, amplifying both the concussive damage and destructive output. Katai can easily create an endless bombardment of attacks to rain upon his enemies. Nature Transformation Katai is only able to use Earth Release, Wind Release and Lightning Release. He has a natural affinity for Earth Release.He has used various Earth Release techniques to fix the terrain. Also, in order to prepare for potential threats, Katai created a complex network of tunnels which lead from beneath the Inn into various locations outside the vilage - each protected by a unique seal. Katai rarely employs techniques of the Wind Release nature. His stubborn mentality conflicts with the concept of wind as both a nature and philosophy. Contrarily Katai continuously amplifies his combat prowess through a clearer comprehension of lightning release. However, while he has yet to truly master a lightning release technique, Katai prefers simplicity over complexity. He focuses upon chakra flow and infusion to increase the cutting power of his weapons and enhance the application of Magnet Release. Katai has exhibited the capacity of increasing the length of his weapons reach by condensing the lightning’s form. Although nowhere near the level of the average Lightning Release shinobi, his application of simplicity allows him to withstand attacks by the Raikage. Katai enhanced his Magnet Release capabilities through practicing concepts which govern electromagnetism. Beyond manipulating an object's magnetic force, applying lightning release magnetizes both objects and people with weaker charges. Amplifying their magnetic field increases the manipulative capabilities of his techniques. Odi Bi stated that adding lightning nature to Magnet Release created a new, unnamed nature in itself. One which allows him to magnetize objects that normally lack a sufficient magnetic field in order to increase his power and control. Magnet Release Katai lacks the talent that his brother possesses in the art of magnetic manipulation. If Shōchi is considered a genius, Katai is labelled an eternal work in progress destined to exist in Shōchi's shadow. Essentially Katai is restricted to the application of the fundamental principle of Magnet Release, chakra flow. However, he simplicity of his magnetic abilities essentially increases the ease of usage, allowing him to invoke magnetic manipulation through simple energy control obtained from mental command. Effectively allowing him to obtain control over objects in a manner akin to telekinesis. Katai awakened Magnet Release as a toddler. His parents often noted that, like his brother, manipulating magnetic chakra came as easy as a child learning to walk. Katai would instinctively crawl towards metallic objects and other items that emitted a powerful magnetic field. His Magnet Release initially manifested as a sense, an ability to feel the metallic properties and pieces in both natural earth and refined structures. Previous Magnet Release users, famed for their unrivaled abilities proved that the usage of Magnet Release differed from other Kekkei Genkai. Rather than actually shaping the nature or giving it a specific form, it relies primarily on Chakra Flow. And hence, those who are able to manipulate their chakra mentally were able to achieve a form of stationary combat where one commands magnetic fields through mental control. He exhibits a unique ability in the form of constant pulses radiating from different magnetic fields. Unlike his brother, who is capable of perceiving Magnetic Fields visually, Katai's skill extrasensory perception are limited to physical sensations. It is comparable to an amplified version of the extrasensory organ within various birds, turtles and even bacteria, granting Katai enhanced navigational capabilities. Although it appears as a rudimentary technique, its usefulness has shown itself over a decade of missions. The Kumogakure shinobi experiences a constant awareness of approaching enemies even should they attempt to mask their presence through different methods. He achieves this phenomenon by discerning weapons, metallic objects and even items of a minor metal composure from a considerable distance. Those who disrupt his magnetic field are immediately exposed. And after traversing a certain distance, it alerts the Kumogakure shinobi if he is actually being followed or tracked. Katai can also use this passive technique to sense rare and precious metals for various purposes. It is an awareness unable to be replicated by simple chakra manipulation. He has achieved a weaker variant of magnetoreception, the ability to perceive the earth’s magnetic field, than his brother. However, it is potent enough for Katai to accomplish missions where neither natural nor artificial light are obtainable. He can align himself with the magnetic field of the earth to form a naturally occurring compass. Katai amalgamates his magnetic chakra with his focus of Bukijutsu in order to obtain an absolute control over his weaponry and objects. He focuses upon the unrivaled manipulation of his weaponry as a whole as opposed to commanding metallic dust. He telekinetically controls his swords, spears, shuriken, kunai and other metallic objects through mental commands or physical gestures. Katai performs offensive, defensive and supportive actions through a stationary fighting-style. He can unleash a barrage of weaponry and alter the speed and trajectory, increasing the projectile power exponentially. While the shuriken of normal shinobi are often unable to cut through bark, Katai's magnetic chakra has allowed him to actually saw through the entire tree with ease. He is immune to weaponry and will exert his influence into surrounding objects; essentially robbing enemies of their tools and objects. Katai alters objects into projectiles meant to be launched from a cannon.He releases a continuous stream of weapons and tools to rain down upon his opponent, simultaneously crushing and ripping his enemies to shreds. This includes metallic walls, doors, objects, weaponry and anything within his immediate vicinity. Magnet Release is not his primary talent, neither is it something which he works religiously to improve. Katai refers to it as a natural gift used to amplify the two aspects which he trains diligently to improve. He utilizes magnetic chakra to increase the drawing power of his seals, exponentially enhancing the force his seals emit while simultaneously decreasing the chances of his victims escaping. Offensively, Katai's magnetic chakra grants him an intimate comprehension of his weaponry. He obtains an undeniable offense and an impressive defense focused on stationary bombardment as opposed to actual physical combat. He maneuvers across the battlefield to create an opening or skillfully deploy various formations to entrap his opponent. Katai takes a long-distance to mid-range approach to combat, often sniping his enemies or leading them into a deadly trap. His bloodline trait also gives him immunity to all metallic weapons and objects, making him a difficult shinobi to overcome. The natural magnetic force present in metal allows him to repel threats with a subconscious thought. Meanwhile, other objects and items require touch or some form of medium for his chakra to contact. Afterwards he is able to apply the same principles as items of a metallic composition. Katai is able to flow his magnetic chakra through his seals in order to store certain techniques for delayed invocation. Doing so allows him to create elaborate traps as well as potentially set up dangerous formations. Another aspect is through the combination of Fuinjutsu and Magnet Release. His unrivaled mastery over Enclosing Technique and Unsealing Technique is amplified exponentially by manipulating the magnetic field of his objects. They are propelled at speeds which amplifies his projectiles overall strength and power. So much so they cause extraordinary damage to the battlefield and utterly destroy his opponent's body. Summoning Technique Katai is often referred to as Katai of the Octopus (硬いの蛸, Katai no Tako) or the 8 Handed Perverted Shinobi of the Octopus (八手エロ忍の蛸, Hachite Ero-nin no Tako). He has his own family of Nintako as well as access to several reefs he discovered during his years as a shinobi. He even has connection to the octopus family adopted by the Gyūki itself. Katai continues to add to his Nintako family. His famous Nintako are exceptional summons who have accomplished thousands of task individually. Octopus are naturally considered one the most intelligent creatures of the animal kingdom, so much that they are currently forbidden to use for experimentation in the Land of Lightning. Their human-like thought pattern has allowed them to perform task with such efficiency they will often perform without commands or orders. They are capable of continuously deducing situations and creating impressive counters. Katai often considers them his own personal shinobi squad and will have several around during periods of leisure. Another impressive feat is their ability to work perfectly in tandem with one another. Summoning a small group of octopi to perform a separate order allows Katai to focus on a particular goal. He uses Octopuses to retrieve objects, restrain targets or deliver messages. More inline with his status as a former ANBU captain, his Nintako are excellent for spying and gathering covert information. Their innate water nature allows them to approach land and survive several hours without requiring a larger water source. They can crawl across various surfaces and reach difficult angles rather easily. His Octopi are also capable of using camouflage for assisted inconspicuousness. Katai has access to several hundred Octopus, all of which he remembers their name and location. He considers them family members and will often cry when one fails to return - even risking mission success to retrieve his summonings. This has caused his octopus to travel to other reefs and parts of the ocean to obtain help from other cephalopods. He has access to octopi smaller than his fingers to octopuses the size of houses. His largest summon is Akkorokamui, a large octopus whose tentacles can ensnare a tailed beast. Katai calls Akkorokamui a troublesome contract that has annoyed the Kumogakure shinobi for several years. He is a personal friend of Gyūki with intelligence which surpasses humans. Although, Akkorokamui hates land and will often reject helping Katai in disadvantageous situations, he has overlooked several annoying conditions in order to protect Katai. Some can call their relationship that of an annoying child and a stubborn caretaker who actually values him, with Akkorokamui actually reprimanding Katai for not summoning him earlier during a deadly battle. His connection with Octopi has spawned several techniques which are quite similar to his wife’s usage of the Eight Tailed Beast. These techniques include summoning several tentacles from surrounding areas or even his own body to accomplish several task. He is quite skilled in the innovativeness of his technique usage, combining his octopi based abilities and summonings with his magnet release. He utilizes magnet release to mimic their numerous appendages, going as far as creating various forms that symbolizes simultaneously utilizing offensive and defensive approaches. Katai's knowledge of technique formula has allowed him to dabble in the art of Space-Time Ninjutsu. First and foremost, a small series of summoning formula are threaded across her body and integrated within the Iron Armour Seal. The overall contract is kept pinned to a wall in their Inn's basement. The summoning technique allows Katai and Bi to summon one another should a situation arise. Katai's Nintako are also capable of interacting with the summoning formula should Bi fall unconscious. Unfortunately, due to her status as a Jinchuuriki and her naturally incredible chakra reserves, it is impossible for Katai to use the summoning contract to retrieve Bi. He states that it would take the Raikage and several shinobi in order to accomplish it without exhausting their own reservoir. Intelligence Katai is extremely intelligence despite his relaxed nature. He is well versed in history and battle tactics, reading of previous wars in his free time. Trivia *Katai means “Stubborn” (,), referring to his stubborn personality and hardheadedness. It can also mean strong, safe, and honest; three personality traits which he is famous for. Bi states that she feels safest by his side and that he is someone who is a horrible liar. He is also bookish. *Katai claims that he is a connoisseur for erotic pieces. His connection with Octopi is a symbol of his perverted nature, often making vague references to the infamous portrait, The Fisherman’s Wife. He is also a huge fan of Kabuki and will often strike Kabuki poses when making a grand entrance. * *According to the databook(s): **Katai's hobby is eating and reading. **Katai wishes to fight . **Katai's favourite foods are steak, chicken and sushi, while his least favourite is Miso **Soup. Katai hates candy but loves cookies. **Katai has completed official missions in total: D-rank, C-rank, B-rank, A-rank and S-rank. **Katai’s favourite word is "" ().